Smashing Pumpkins
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: BBRAE Raven is having trouble making a jack o lantern. Could her favorite green nuisance help her out? Fluffy Please RxR!


**HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!**

**So, as all of you are aware Halloween is coming up, and I just thought; what better way to celebrate a festive holiday of ghouls and jack-o'-lanterns and candy then a BBRAE story?**

**So Disclaimer: I in no way own teen titans, but I am hoping I will get this awesome Teen Titans shirt I saw at hot topic for my birthday this Sunday…**

**Anyways,**

**ENJOY!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

A loud stream of curses could be heard in the Titans Common Room as Raven glared at the orange and organic object before her.

"Stupid thing" the empath mumbled as she viciously hacked at it with a carving knife.

What could invoke such a response from the normally controlled half-demon?

Prior to contrary belief, it wasn't the ever-happy green changeling-though it did involve him to a point-

No, the object that enacted her rage had been simply a pumpkin.

As to how? Well…

**FLASHBACK**

_The titans had just finished battling the 'ever formidable arch-nemesis of the Titans' Control Freak and were all driving back to the tower in the T-Car when the Tameranian Princess had asked "Friends what is the field of pumpkins and hay?"_

_And so, after an explanation from the boy wonder the excited redhead had all but begged for them to get a pumpkin to create the 'Lantern of Sir Jack!'_

_So it was much to Raven's displeasure that she had to get a pumpkin herself._

_Leading to where she is now._

**END FLASHBACK**

Raven sighed as she tossed the small carving knife she held onto the kitchen counter as she once again glared at the orange pumpkin she had been battling with.

"You know, glaring at it won't really help you carve it." A voice stated matter-of-factly.

Turning around she was met with Beastboy smiling at her as he carried in his own pumpkin.

She blushed before turning back around and huffing, a pout forming on her supple lips.

"Well so far it's the most effective method I've tried." The girl stated monotonously, as the changeling chuckled.

"Have you tried with a pattern?"

"No, why? Should I-" The girl fell silent as she looked on in awe at the green teen's pumpkin.

A Cheshire Cat grinned back at her, each groove painstakingly carved as some parts were lightly skinned while other parts were completely cut out.

Beastboy looked back at the empath and quirked an eyebrow.

"Everything ok there Rae?"

The girl stood frozen like a statue as the boy looked at her with worry, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Beastboy?" she asked, causing the boy to shriek in surprise.

The half-demon only smirked as the startled teen calmed his frenzied heart and looked back at the empath.

"Yeah?"

Raven blushed; unexpectedly shy as she tentatively asked.

"Could you help me make a Jack-O'-Lantern?"

Beastboy smiled, causing the empath's blush to darken.

"Sure Rae"

The empath smiled back before smirking.

"It's Raven."

Several hours, four broken carving knives and a lot of pumpkin guts later the two stood proudly as they looked at Raven's pumpkin.

Although not as good as Beastboy's, the empath was very happy with her Jack-O-Lantern.

Crooked smile, droopy eyes and all.

Beastboy looked back at the girl and smiled, chuckling softly.

"You got some pumpkin in your hair."

The half-demon felt around before the changeling once again chuckled, "Here, let me"

The green teen affectionately wiped her hair free of any traces of pumpkin before tenderly tucking the stray piece behind her ear.

The empath looked up at him glassy-eyed as he shyly closed-in, the girl matching his movements with her own.

**SPLAT!**

The two pulled away from each other to see that Raven's pumpkin had been smashed into pieces.

Beastboy blushed and Raven smiled sheepishly.

"Ummm…..would you mind…..doing that again?"

The teen looked over at the blushing sorceress and grinned as he kissed her, paying no mind to the inevitable sounds of his own pumpkin getting smashed to bits.

After all, it was just smashing pumpkins.

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Just a little story I had in my mind for Halloween,**

**So I hope you guys liked it!**

**Haha**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
